


Same cast different story

by Chaosgiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/pseuds/Chaosgiver
Summary: "Not that bad? Eliza, he hid from me!! Honest to god ran and hid."In a world where everyone is given a second chance and only a few know it. Aaron is trying to avoid mistake of the past. Mistake number one Hamilton and who he has successfully avoided 25 years of his life too bad his luck has run out.





	Same cast different story

Aaron is cursing his impulsive decision to get smashed after work last night. His head is pounding and even with his eyes closed he could feel the room rotating. He open his eyes to a kind of nice looking hotel room. He lays there for moment trying to recollect all the pieces of last night, when an arm slings around his waist.

‘Fuck, who did I sleep with last night,’ he thinks to himself as he slowly peeks over his shoulder and see a mess of hair covering a man’s face. Aaron attempts to slowly removes himself from the bed and the man’s arms, instead managing to roll face first into the floor. He thanks the stars that his bed partner is a heavy sleeper. He dress himself quickly still trying to remember the night when the man lying in bed pushes his own hair out his face. Aaron’s heart drops, afraid that his hopping had awoken his one nightstand. After few moments of no movement he deems it safe to continue collecting his clothes and decide to peer at his bedmate’s face. Aaron’s heart can not take this. He might have only seen this man’s face for the first time last night, but this isn’t first time he has met this man.

He flees the room thinking, ‘Stupid. How could I let this happen?’.

It had been a long week for Aaron. It seems like Seabury and Lee were trying harder then normal to fuck over the legal department though, they would scream they just doing their job and it was Washington’s fault somehow. It was so bad that a workaholic like Aaron decided to leave and have lunch. He learned that there is a nice cafe next to the park a 30 minute ride from the job. Aaron had for once been glad that Washington forced him to take break. Washington came to him last month demanding he take at least a week vacation before June and that he would not take no for answer. How could Burr turn down his boss the owner and CEO of Revolutionary Weapons & more? Washington even hiring a temp to work in his place, actually his son if he allows himself to believe the rumours.

  
So what does a person do after such hellish week of work, drink till they almost drop or at least Maria convince him that this was the case. This how Aaron had found himself at a local bar where he proceed to get hammered. He’s lightweight so it took less than several dollars for him to become completely intoxicated. So when a cutie rolls in talking a hundred miles per hour all Aaron could think about was would the blabbering beauty stop after a couple drinks. He found that drinks did not shut the guy up, but kisses did. Maria sended him away with smile and nod.  
Aaron doesn’t know when he recognizes the guy as Hamilton. Sometimes it takes the cosmo or person “upstairs” to catch up with the mind. It took him nearly three weeks to recognize Angelica after the reincarnation, but he knew who Jefferson was after the second glance at him. Funny, how a slave owner was reborn as a black guy. James was almost as easy to remember too, cause his name was exactly the same and he was hanging out with Jefferson at time. Maria Reynolds took a couple of days. So meeting people from his previous life wasn’t new. Hell, he worked for his former general’s company in his legal office filled with people he has known. He has yet to meet anyone that remembers who they original were, maybe this is a curse that Aaron bears alone. Sometimes he wish they would, while most time he is thankful that he gets to start over.

Normally, he wouldn’t be bother by adding another familiar person to this list, but it wasn't just any person. It was Hamilton the man he shot, a person who he constantly hit heads with in the last decade of their lives together. His friend, who under strange circumstances became his enemy. What the first thing he does when see him again? He flirts with him like the embarrassment he is and fucks like the human disaster he is. He promise himself he would avoid his mistakes this time which includes keep a low profile and avoiding Hamilton. His problems started last time because he was trying so hard to get ahead to be more like Hamilton. This time he would take his time and he’s already fucking that up.

‘I need a drink’ he thinks as he exists his uber. ‘No, that’s what got me into this mess. I need sleep and netflix for 9 hour straight.’ Aaron dresses in an onise he would claim he never owns, before nestles into some blankets the couch in front of his tv. His cat , named Theo, joins his morning marathon. Petting her head, Aaron tells himself that this is enough.

Lin was running late. He is suppose to be a stand in for a lawyer at his father’s company and he was running late. His hair hasty tied back in a messy ponytail and his clothes are wrinkled. His jacket is thrown over his arm carelessly with his briefcase in his hand and a coffee go cup from the hotel lobby in his other one. He pushes threw the giant double doors while dashing to the elevator. Glad, that it was empty so he could enjoy his coffee in peace. The elevator music slows Lin’s heart allowing him to slowly come off the rush of his morning. He can’t believe he allowed a guy to distracted him from plugging up his phone. He had 8 alarms set for a reason, not that it mattered since it was dead.

‘He didn’t even bother to wake me before he left,’ Lin thought bitterly sipping his coffee. ‘Coward’ Lin fumes to himself. It wasn’t like he was going to ask the guy to marry him. He understood the concept of one nightstands. Lin huffs and mumbles to himself “If I meet him again I will give him a tongue lashing about how you properly leave in morning after a great night of sex with a stranger”. Lin blushes thinking about how he might give the stranger a second chance to do him properly.

The elevator dings, the door slides open. Lin groans dramatically when he see who steps in with him.

“Oh, look it’s Washington's charity project. Look at you, dressing like the pit of fashion.” Jefferson says with condescending sneer. “What did you do? Roll out of the unemployment office this morning.”

“Shut up Grimace” Lin replies, “I can’t handle both your breathe polluting my air and your ugly ass purple suit burning my eyes.” Lin smirks when hears Jefferson gasp.

Washington has about the normal amount of regret a man in his mid fifties has maybe even less, he leads a good life. At this moment a new regret starts to form as he stares at the papers that Seabury has brought up to his office. It’s a brunch of legal jargon that Seabury claims he can’t do without Burr. Who Washington requested take a break. Washington isn’t completely law stupid, but Burr handles the cases and background work like magic so he doesn’t have to think about it. He honestly didn’t realise how much he does till the third time Seabury and second time Lee came to his office requesting for the stand in lawyer, while throwing piles of their work on the table claiming they can’t work without Burr. He could hear his son just outside his office, this should bring him some relief because that means his temp lawyer is here, but it doesn’t. He could hear him and Jefferson slinging around insult across the office.

  
‘If I wanted mudslinging I would move back to Virginia,’ He was reluctant to leave his desk, but obligated to do so.

  
“Lin Alexander Washington!” Lin hears his name stop mid insult to turn towards his father. This mean he means business. “Come inside my office” Lin nods and head towards the room ignoring the southerner's prattling. “Jefferson”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
“You can go back downstairs. Our meeting is push back till 11. Good?”

  
“Yes sir, no problem sir. See you at 11.” Jefferson turns back towards the elevator cleanly not happy about being sent away.

“So what’s up Dad, daddo, pops” Lin finishes with a pop on the last p sound.

  
Washington sighs, ”Son” he starts looking older than he really is. Lin face curls up expecting to get a lecture. Washington sighs again before turning back to the decks.

“There is a lot of work for you to look at.” He hands Lin the stacks of paper. “If you need help just call Leslie Burr he will be willing to help. Just for the love of god don’t give his number to Seabury or Lee. The last time that happen there was an office incident, also please try to don’t fight with them.” He gives Lin a slip of a paper with Burr’s number. “Lastly, don’t call him too much, he’s suppose to be on vacation. You can use his office. If need me, you know how to get me.” He pats Lin on the arm and gives him tired smile. Washington is visually worried about how this will work out. He loves his son and tries to help him out often, but he his a handful even as a grown man.

“I’ll do fine after I shake the dust off of my law degree.” Lin returns his father’s grin before relocating to the legal offices.

Lin is not doing fine. He has been here for four days and found out that not fighting with Lee is impossible. The guy doesn’t know what the fuck he is doing but he insist he does. So all the work that is delegated to him ends up wrong and disorganized. Seabury isn’t much better. The guy is only a paralegal and not an actual lawyer. He uses that excuse to try and get out doing work, which makes no sense because paralegal should know just as much about this stuff as the actual two lawyers. He’s already berated Seabury today so much that he when home for a “mental” day, the fuck lazy coward. Now, He has to deal with Lee alone who doesn’t seem to know how anything gets done in this office like it's fucking magic. If he hears the phrase “I don’t know Burr was working on that,” again he will scream. To top it all off he can’t find the stupid number his dad gave him. So he could call the one person who apparently knows everything. Now all Lin could hear his Seabury desk’s phone ringing constantly for sometime. So Lin approaches it how he approaches everything that bothers him, half cocked and fully loaded.

“SEABURY’S NOT HERE. THE ASSHOLE WHEN HOME.” He screams into the phone feeling momentary better, before he realise that he probably just made the worst blunder in his history. Well, Second or maybe third. You know he should just stop counting.

“Sorry if this isn’t Seabury who is speaking?” a smooth voice questions him and Lin panics.

“I’m so sorry this is bad day in the office and Seabury left early. Lee isn’t much help and the usually other lawyer is on vacation. It seems I’m much less capable than I originally thought. So please don’t call Washington to complain. He is very busy man and I feel like we can just start this all over. Revolutionary Weapons & mo. Legal department how can I help you?” Lin could hear chuckling on the line as he takes a deep breathe. Laughing? That’s a good sign right? Maybe he isn’t totally boned.

“I’m guessing you are my replacement.”

“Are Leslie Burr, Sir?” Lin visually light up. So the gods don’t all hate him.

“Yes, Burr is fine. You seem to have me at disadvantage, can I ask who am I speaking to?

“Oh, yes sir. I’m Lin Washington. I’m glad you call actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, you see Seabury has left early today and Lee has been less than helpful. I have found that myself a little loss with some of your work.”

“Of course that would happen. I’m sorry for my coworkers. I should have called earlier this week. I left a packet in my office that give reference to cases and how the office runs. I can answer any question you might have.”

Lin smiles. He saw that packet it cover the basic, but he wants more of the details. This a perfect opportunity, he could pick Burr brain about the everything. “Yeah, I got few question on everything.”

When Washington’s son said he had questions on everything Burr didn’t think he meant EVERYTHING. He couldn’t be more wrong. From the number of client cases to PR problem to staff members and budget issues. Even after finally getting off the phone this Lin guy keep texting paragraphs of statement with one question in it and sometime no questions in it. Sometimes just suggest on how he should do his job better or run the office better. It starting to get on Aaron’s nerve. It reminded him when he use to work next door to Hamilton he would constantly criticize how him on how he did things. Was the new guy Hamilton? That’s just his paranoia talking. At the same time he did just meet Hamilton the other night and then meeting Washington's son who talk too much seems too much like coincidence.

“Okay, Aaron let’s be reasonable. Hamilton was some kind of spanish descent when he saw him. Washington is black and his wife a lovely Vietnamese woman. So it’s impossible for him to their his son.” Aaron talks himself down. There are couple flaws in his logic, but he rather not think about. Instead, he was going to enjoy his vacation, even if the odd chance that it was Hamilton he could turn off his phone and hide in his apartment for ten more days. His phone vibrates and sighs while checking it. Aaron groans to himself again it was Angelica or Angel as she is know in this life, asking him to have dinner with Maria and her. He can’t even get out of it, Maria will know if he’s lying. She always does.

 

Lin is currently typing rapidly on his phone while waiting on his and Eliza table to be ready. He might have forgot to make reservation. Eliza being the understanding loving human she is didn’t mind waiting. It all works out because he can get these last few text to Burr before getting to the table. Hamilton knows that Burr has stop answering him, but he can see that Burr has read everything he sent and sometimes starts to reply. It’s great, most people have block his number by then. As soon as he finishes the hostess with her great timing leads them to their table, Eliza is quietly looking over the menu, while Lin complains about the idiots who work in his father’s legal office and how they can do things more effectively. It isn't till after they order their food Eliza clears her throat.

“So are you going to tell me who you texting like you’re life depended on it earlier?” Eliza casually introduce the topic, when Lin hadn’t brought it first.

“Oh, just Burr. He’s guy I’m replacing while he’s on vacation.” Lin checks his phone while he says this. He smiles when he see a reply. Quickly texting back that he always gives excellent advice. Well, he actually replies, “Stick with me kid, and you’ll never go hungry again.” Which sound a lot less lame in his head.

“Burr?” Eliza rises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. Leslie Burr. He seems like the most competent person in that office.”

“So? You’ve been texting him?”

“Yeah, asking questions. Giving some advise how to run the office better,” there is a ching on his phone. Not one to resist he checks. He chuckles. Burr told him that he never expected to have Lion King quoted to him in his adult life. So course Hamilton replies, “ Well, you’ve never had a friend like me.” How could he not quote another disney movie.

“Are you flirting with him?” Eliza puts on her mom voice.

“No” He's not. He just chatting with him. “I don't even know what he looks like.”

“Exactly, you don't know what he looks like. You don't know what kind of person he is.”

“I kind of do. I have been communicating with him all day. Anyway, I'm not flirting with him.” Lin frowns a little. He might have a sexy phone voice, but doesn't always translate to sexy body.

  
“ Alexander, sweetheart. Don't pout. We both know how you get. I just want you to think a little before you jump in. I think you should just keep it professional between you and this Burr guy.”

  
“I'm not pouting” Lin says struggling to pulls his lip back from pouting. “I hate when you use my middle name. It's a stupid name. This is a stupid subject.

Let's change it.” Lin look up seeing the waitress with their orders. “Look food. How about we just enjoy a nice dinner out between two best friends?”

  
Eliza takes Lin’s hand on the table. She sighs. “Okay. Let's eat.” The the rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Eliza talked about her day at the library and how the sisters were having a party for 4th of July. Lin talks about how much Jefferson when out of his way to annoy him. Lin is walking Eliza to her car, fully animated. He always seem to come to life when he making an argument, even when it's about something small like the pronunciation of sword. Eliza smiles over at him. She has missed him so much. This Alexander is so different from the one she knew and yet the same. She really didn't want him getting mix up with Burr again. Maybe this time she can stop him from making a mistake.

“ Alexander.” She takes his hand in one of hers and then cradles his cheek in the other one. “ I just want you to be safe. Please keep it professional with this Burr. Minimum contact with him. For me?” She gives him big helpless eyes. Lin bites his lips before conceding to her demands. Women are his weakness. They are like puppies with boobies. “You know I'm only looking out for you, right?” She say while getting seated in her car.

Lin huff. She does this quite a lot since they first meet. She would use his middle name and lecture him about something in most cases he hasn’t even done yet. It's frustrating to say the least and maybe he's tired of her “protecting” him. “Well, Sometimes it feels like I'm being punished for something I did in another life.” Lin huffs before stomping away like an angry teenager.

“ Alexander!” He continues to stomp off into the night. He's not sure why this is getting to him so bad. He just met Burr, actually hasn't actually met the man. There is a ding from his phone.

It reads, “ I thought you more of a Flynn Ryder than a genie.” Lin smiles, about to text back when Eliza’s voices echo in his head. Keep it professional. So naturally he does the opposite.

“It’s Genie, not a genie. It’s his name so proper noun. and serious, Flynn Ryder? Is this your way of saying I’m roguishly handsome.”

Aaron is blushing. He wasn't flirting, well he wasn't purposely flirting. Aaron is always kind flirting.

“Who are you chatting with?” Maria drapes herself over his shoulder. “Is it that cute from like week ago?”

“No,” he answers while trying and failing to shrug his best friend off.  
“Really? Awww I thought that might last longer then one night.” Aaron gave up on removing her from his back.

“Oh?” Aaron asks not really paying attention too busy mulling over how he should reply to the text. “Why is that?” He could feel Maria shrug over his shoulders.

“Just a feeling. It's like the two of you had history or something.” Aaron tense as she continues to talk. “I guess it was doomed to fail, since you keep calling him Alexander even though he repeatedly tells you call him Lin.”

“He's name is what?” Aaron sits his phone on the table next to couch looking fully over at her. “Do you know his full name?” Maria raise an eyebrow at the panic in Aaron's voice.

“Uh… yeah I think I do.” She leans over digging into her purse. After a minute she pulls out a card. “Ah… here it is. He gave me his card in case I was suspicious of him.” Aaron snatches it from her desperate to know. Now that he knows he doesn't want to.

“Aaron! Aaron! What's wrong?” She yells at his retreating form. She hears a ding and looks over at Aaron's forgotten phone. She sees a new message from Lin Washington. ‘I though he said he wasn't texting him.’

The text reads, “ I hope I'm not coming on strong. Omg. I am aren't I. I mean I might be the boss’s son but I'm cool peeps. Promise.” Maria eyes widen a little as she bites down a scream. She loves office affairs, but Burr hates them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Please comment and Kudos. Mostly comment. I would love to see what you think.


End file.
